


【文字】柔声轻诉

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki, Top Sasaki Isaburou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 佐若，隐白若。





	【文字】柔声轻诉

**BGM：[《The Godfather Waltz / Speak Softly Medley》Jack Jezzro](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22627397&userid=267918797)**

 

 

 

　　“佐佐木异三郎，时间到了，出来！”  
　　  
　　佐佐木没有看来人一眼，就起身整理了一下衣服，不紧不慢地向着铁门迈步，从黑暗狭小的牢房走到亮堂的长廊里。  
　　  
　　沉重的锁链在地上拖动着，发出了难听的金属音。手腕和脚踝已被磨出血痕，活动起来应该相当难受，他的脸上却没有任何表情。即使身着囚服，也一如既往地严整从容，无懈可击。仿佛正准备参加一场宴会，而不是即将赴往刑场。  
　　  
　　三天前，他也是这样站在军事法庭的被告席上，漫不经心地听着冗长的宣判词，一边忍耐哈欠一边无声冷笑。  
　　  
　　历史的罪人？别开玩笑了。  
　　  
　　成王败寇而已。  
　　  
　　这场战争佐佐木看得再清楚不过。所谓的精英阶层，也不过是“国家”这台巨型机器中的一部分齿轮罢了。就算齿轮再怎么光鲜亮丽，链条却已经腐朽不堪，那么最终的毁灭也是无可挽回的必然。  
　　  
　　所以对于这样的结局，他并没有丝毫的意外。甚至可以说，早在几年以前，他就已经预料到了这个国家和他自己的末日。  
　　  
　　正是深秋，刑场外的梧桐树已经秃了大半，落叶随着劲风翻飞进来，铺了一地金黄。天气倒是不错，对于在牢房里待久了的囚徒来说，早晨的阳光简直晃得刺眼。他微微眯起眼睛抬头望去，天空是没有一丝杂质的蓝。  
　　  
　　如同那一天他所见到的，黑发少年的眼睛。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　好像也是这样的时节，草地全部枯萎了，集中营里稀稀落落的几棵树也已经掉光了叶子，露出光秃秃的枝干，最后只剩下一片片常春藤，还顽强地在灰砖砌成的高墙上攀爬。  
　　  
　　将处理好的公文放到一边，佐佐木向椅背后靠，闭上了酸涩的眼睛。然而才休息不到几分钟，就被楼下一阵骚动打断。男人们的粗声呵斥此起彼伏，似乎是发生了什么争执。  
　　  
　　佐佐木睁开双眼微微皱眉，心里泛起了些许厌烦的情绪。走近窗前一看，是一个黑发少年，正被几个营兵围在中间殴打。  
　　  
　　又是这种事。闹得有点过分了吧。他面无表情地看着，厌烦的程度又加深了一层。  
　　  
　　对于虐待或者强暴这一类的事情，佐佐木从不刻意纵容，却也不加以阻止。虽然他自己对这种事情没有什么兴趣，但是在这个纪律严明的集中营里，营兵们也的确需要一个发泄的渠道。  
　　  
　　对即将上演的熟悉戏码感到相当无趣，佐佐木正准备坐回去继续工作，却被楼下突发的异变吸引住了目光——  
　　  
　　被打趴在地、似乎已经没有任何反抗能力的黑发少年猛地一跃而起，将离他最近的一个营兵腰上的配枪一把夺过，在对方还没反应过来的时候就死死抵住了他的太阳穴。  
　　  
　　……有意思。  
　　  
　　佐佐木的瞳孔微微收缩，视线牢牢地定格在了少年身上。

  
　　  
　　不想死得太难看的话就给我老老实实放下枪！  
　　  
　　别做梦了！该放下枪的是你们！  
　　  
　　说得没错，该放下枪的是你们。  
　　  
　　没什么精神的声音响起。看到佐佐木无声无息地走来，众人一时都愣住了。  
　　  
　　营长！这小子……！  
　　  
　　佐佐木扫了被劫持的营兵一眼，对方立马识相地闭上了嘴。黑发少年看到他时也是一怔，但是很快就恢复了冷静。年轻的脸绷得死紧，握枪的手却没有一丝动摇。一双漂亮的眼睛里有什么在跳动，像是燃着苍蓝的火焰。  
　　  
　　小兽的眼神。  
　　  
　　明明连利爪和獠牙都还没有长出来，气势上倒是不差啊。佐佐木默默感叹着，冷淡地一一看向他的部下，逼得他们都放下枪来。  
　　  
　　不错啊，还记得我是你们的营长。我还以为你们早忘记我说的“玩玩可以，别给我闹出事来”的话了。  
　　  
　　我、我们……  
　　  
　　无视部下们惨白的面孔，他转而对黑发少年说：这家伙，你要杀就杀吧。  
　　  
　　营、营长？！  
　　  
　　少年讶然，不由得脱口而出：你连部下的死活都不管？！  
　　  
　　会被囚犯劫持的无能部下，我也不想要了。  
　　  
　　无神的三角眼对上苍蓝的眼瞳，将其中的动摇看得一清二楚。佐佐木微微勾起嘴角，继续发表冷酷的言论：动手吧，反正这样的废物留着也没用。啊、说起来我还要感谢你，帮我节省了一笔军需呢。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　太嫩了。佐佐木无声嘲笑着少年明显的迟疑。你以为对你来说，杀人也是这么简单的事情吗。  
　　  
　　土方十四郎。  
　　  
　　轻声说出少年的全名，满意地看到动摇进一步扩散，他接着说：我记得你是和近藤勋、冲田总悟一起别抓进来的吧。罪名是……没记错的话，匿藏匪军？  
　　  
　　少年既不否认也不承认，只是一声不吭地盯着他。  
　　  
　　通敌可是大罪啊。你知道你们帮助逃走的那个银卷发匪兵是谁吗？  
　　  
　　像是突然想起了什么冒火的事情，少年咬牙切齿地蹦出一句：不知道！  
　　  
　　那是革命军的重要首领，白夜叉。  
　　  
　　苍蓝色的眼睛突然睁大，佐佐木也有几分意外。看少年的反应，他竟然是真的不知道那一位的来头。  
　　  
　　不过白夜叉的真身，军部也是最近才查出来的。被革命军奉作战神的男人，比他们预想中的要年轻许多。当他在今早的文件堆中翻出这份情报、看见那张在战场上拍下的照片时，下意识地联想到了前段时间因为匿藏一个银卷发匪兵而被捉捕的三人。找到三人的档案一看，再联系到白夜叉近期出没的时间和地点，他已经十有八九可以确定，他们匿藏并帮助逃走的正是坂田银时本人。  
　　  
　　这倒好。他还没开始审问，对方却自己送上门来了。  
　　  
　　不想动手的话就把枪放下，这么僵持着对你没有好处，对你的同伴更没有好处。而且刚才我要是示意他反击的话，你早就不知道死过多少次了。  
　　  
　　土方闻言脸色有些发青。不知不觉地就被佐佐木牵着鼻子走了，完全陷入了被动的立场。自己疏忽大意了是事实，但是更重要的——正如对方所说，这种愤怒之下欠缺考虑的冲动行为非但没有任何益处，相反还将自己和近藤他们拉进了危险的境地。  
　　  
　　尽力掩饰着心头上涌的懊悔和不安，土方面无表情地把手里一直紧握的枪扔在了地上，紧接着就被反剪着手臂压制住。他也没有再反抗，只是死死盯着佐佐木，一脸的视死如归：有什么你冲着我来，跟近藤桑和总悟没有关系！  
　　  
　　果然还是个不知天高地厚的孩子。佐佐木轻轻叹了口气，问他：识字吗？  
　　  
　　少年一愣。你问这个干什么？  
　　  
　　嘛，不识字应该也没什么关系吧。佐佐木自顾自地说着，像是在考虑什么。  
　　  
　　土方有些紧张，他确实搞不清楚这只老狐狸想干什么。虽然直觉告诉他绝对没有什么好事，他也已经做好了上刀山下火海的准备，但是佐佐木漫不经心的一句话说出来，还是让他掉了下巴——  
　　  
　　从现在开始，你就是我的仆人了。  
　　  
　　啥？！

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　佐佐木不否认，自己是抱有几分恶作剧的心思。到了他这样的年纪，说实话已经很难对人世间的什么东西产生兴趣。做出这种令人跌破眼镜的举动，也不过是出于无聊时想找只猫来养的游戏心态。  
　　  
　　很快，脱下抹桌布一般的灰色囚服、换上制服的黑发少年就被带到了他的办公室里。佐佐木把他从头到脚打量了一遍，微微点头：不错，很合身。  
　　  
　　少年的身形比起成年男子还是要纤细一些，但却绝不瘦弱。十六岁的年纪，应该还可以再长高一点，将来或许能和自己比肩也说不定。  
　　  
　　合身个屁！被佐佐木目光看得浑身不自在，少年冷着脸狠狠甩下一句，不怕我杀了你？  
　　  
　　你可以试试。成不成功姑且不说，但我保证你和你那几个同伴会死得比我惨烈。  
　　  
　　卑鄙！土方咬牙，你威胁人就只会玩这一套？！  
　　  
　　对付你这一套足够了。佐佐木靠在椅背上，不紧不慢地说。不过大人的世界比你想象中的要复杂得多啊十四喵。  
　　  
　　好好叫别人的名字混蛋！  
　　  
　　你也可以叫我小三郎。佐佐木耸耸肩，根本没把少年的恼怒放在眼里。  
　　  
　　可惜，土方压根没这么叫过他。他就从来没有叫过他的名字。替佐佐木干点轻松的杂活，对土方来说没什么坏处，至少可以不用去做苦力挖战壕。但是黑发少年明显并不领情，每次见他都板着一张脸，说话也毫不恭敬客气。  
　　  
　　佐佐木对此并不在意。比起温顺服帖的家犬，呲牙咧嘴的小黑猫要有趣多了。用漫不经心的一两句话轻易挑起少年的怒火，然后好整以暇地观赏对方生动的表情，完全成为了他的业余爱好，简直乐此不疲。  
　　  
　　除了端茶送水，佐佐木有时也会让土方抄写整理一些无关紧要的文件和表格。少年的字迹干净工整，看来是受过良好的教育。而且很聪明，稍一提点就触类旁通，从来不需要他浪费口舌。如果不是阶下囚的身份，或许会比佐佐木的秘书好用许多。  
　　  
　　当然，养这么一只特殊的猫会有什么风险，佐佐木再清楚不过。土方说是“仆人”，其实更像是被软禁了。干什么都有人在监视着，没有任何作乱的机会。好在黑发少年很是识时务，知道这个对手不好惹，也不会自作聪明地搞什么小动作。无非也就是和他耍耍嘴炮，佐佐木倒也乐在其中。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　很快进入隆冬。如同冷冽的天气一般，与革命军的战事也陷入了僵局，这在佐佐木看来完全是军部无能的表现。他打过二十几年的仗，对战局看得再清楚不过。无论是所谓的捷报还是“暂时的失利”，都不过是这个即将垮台的政府最后的苟延残喘而已。总有一天，他们这些齿轮也将随着巨大的国家机器一起，在新时代的欢声中轰然崩塌。  
　　  
　　但是在此之前，他还得尽齿轮该尽的义务。打了个哈欠、将报喜不报忧的报纸随手放到一边，早已完成一天的工作百无聊赖的佐佐木拨内线电话叫了一杯咖啡。几分钟之后，办公室外就响起了叩门声。  
　　  
　　进来。  
　　  
　　身着制服的黑发少年端了盘子走过来，面色不善地把咖啡杯和小碟子放在他的桌上。不怎么温柔的动作使得浅棕色液体在杯子里不停地晃荡，只差一点就要洒出杯沿。  
　　  
　　请慢用。  
　　  
　　虽然用的是敬语，生硬的口气里却没有丝毫“请”的意味。对此已经习以为常的佐佐木并不在意，只是看了看咖啡：泡沫有点多啊，你牛奶加多了？  
　　  
　　谁知道？少年冷笑，说不定是口水吐多了。  
　　  
　　佐佐木刚要去拿杯子，闻言又收回了手。片刻的沉默之后他突然站起身大步走向土方，一手牢牢地钳住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来看着自己。  
　　  
　　你真的吐了？  
　　  
　　苍蓝的眼睛里闪过一丝慌张，又很快转变为恼火：吐了又怎样？  
　　  
　　自以为是的挑衅。佐佐木默不作声地冷冷注视着土方，把他细微的情绪变化尽收眼底。明明就是被严密地监视着，根本不可能有机会搞什么小动作，还死鸭子嘴硬。  
　　  
　　被玻璃一般看不出情绪的三角眼死死盯着，土方的神经也下意识地绷紧了。这个男人向来有些阴晴不定，让人总是搞不清楚他真正的想法。平时更难听的都不在乎，一句玩笑反倒踩中了他的底线？  
　　  
　　吐口水这种小儿科的事情心高气傲的土方应该是不屑于干的，真要放点什么的话也是投毒才对。佐佐木想了想，拖长了声音慢慢说：  
　　  
　　嘛，其实我倒不是很介意——  
　　  
　　以为他要发表什么言论的土方注意力全集中在后话上了，却不料下一个瞬间，自己的唇就被冰凉而柔软的物体封住。惊愕之中他下意识地张开了嘴，正好给对方提供了入侵的机会。想要狠狠咬下去，下巴却被紧紧钳住了，像是算准了他要退后一般，佐佐木一手强按在他的后腰上，逼得他贴向自己，连一点逃避的空间都不给。  
　　  
　　灵活的舌头在口腔里肆意地攻城略地，上颚被舌尖舔舐的陌生感觉激起背脊一阵战栗。土方哪里受到过这般技巧性的对待，准确地说他压根就没有和谁接过吻。在混乱中连呼吸都快忘记，轻微的缺氧使得心跳进一步地加速，眼前都有些发黑。  
　　  
　　感觉到怀中的身体软下来，佐佐木才满意地放开了土方。相比他的轻松自如游刃有余，黑发少年的样子只能用“狼狈”来形容。一时间还没有从“大人的吻”的冲击中清醒过来，土方连连后退几步，靠着墙才勉强站定。  
　　  
　　你、你干什么！  
　　  
　　少年涨红了脸瞪着他，抬起手臂狠狠擦掉唇上的湿迹。用力过猛，反而把两片嘴唇擦得更加红艳。  
　　  
　　果然炸毛了。真有意思。  
　　  
　　佐佐木没搭理他，坐回椅子拿起咖啡杯，将微微上扬的嘴角掩得正好。单片眼镜却遮不住戏谑的目光，轻易点燃了对方的怒火。土方一个箭步冲上来，猛地一拍桌子怒吼：  
　　  
　　我不是你的奴仆！更不是你的宠物！  
　　  
　　哦？佐佐木完全不为所动，一边喝着咖啡一边心不在焉地问，那你是我的什么？  
　　  
　　土方抿紧了嘴唇，过了半响才开口，话音沉稳而坚定：  
　　  
　　我会是你的敌人。  
　　  
　　佐佐木沉默片刻，放下杯子注视着黑发少年，一贯无神的三角眼里闪过一道异光，又很快恢复了平静：呵，我还以为我们已经是了。  
　　  
　　土方闻言沉下目光，苍蓝色的火焰，在眼瞳中静静燃烧着——

  
　　  
　　没错，我们早就是了。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　年轻，无畏，天真，愚蠢……少年身上的特质，像灰墙上的绿意一般时不时地吸引着佐佐木的注意力。他以沉着冷静而又兴趣盎然的目光观察着土方，看他生气，看他炸毛，看他挑衅，看他在交锋对峙中不甘地败下阵来，又很快重新燃起熊熊斗志。  
　　  
　　其实土方的态度和一开始相比已经算是客气。大概也渐渐意识到了，这位集中营营长并不是什么嗜血成性的杀人魔。然而佐佐木对生命的漠视和对暴行的默许，仍然令他无法释怀。在数月的无效抗争后，忍无可忍的土方再次提出了返回的要求。  
　　  
　　佐佐木闻言之后很久没有说话。他只是面无表情地慢慢喝着咖啡，时间长到土方恨不得夺过杯子给他一口气全灌下去。就在土方等得快要冒火的时候，他才终于不急不缓地开口：  
　　  
　　比起给我做点小事，你宁可去修工事干苦力？  
　　  
　　干苦力也比天天对着你这张脸强。  
　　  
　　这种话说出来还真是让人伤心啊土方君，我可是一直都很器重你想要好好栽培的。  
　　  
　　土方冷哼一声：敬谢不敏。  
　　  
　　佐佐木放下杯子，平静地说：那好，你走吧。  
　　  
　　本以为多多少少也得费一番周折，没想到他答应得这么爽快的土方下意识地“诶”了一声。单纯直接的反应让佐佐木的嘴角挑起一个戏谑的弧度：怎么，舍不得？  
　　  
　　谁会舍不得啊这种鬼地方！土方一下子转过身，门都不关就大步走了出去。  
　　  
　　呵，这种个性，去到工地少不了要吃些苦头吧。  
　　  
　　注视着黑发少年的背影消失在走廊尽头，佐佐木收了笑，回想起一周前将军生日宴会上的情景——  
　　  
　　听说你最近养了一只猫？  
　　  
　　两人独处时，将军突然挑起了这个话题。佐佐木沉默片刻，淡淡地回答：啊。只是个随手捡来的小东西而已，派不上什么用场，无聊的时候养着玩玩。  
　　  
　　是这样吗。将军随口应了一句，起身给自己倒了杯葡萄酒，坐下来继续说：近来战局不太明朗，以白夜叉为首的几个乱党又到处兴风作浪，大家难免有些心浮气躁。虽然我对那些传言没什么兴趣，不过……他注视着暗红的液体，漫不经心地晃了晃酒杯。佐佐木营长，你该不会是错把野豹当成家猫来养了吧。  
　　  
　　将军，我确实已经不年轻了，所幸眼神还不算太坏。  
　　  
　　我想也是。可他们说得那么好，让我都忍不住有些感兴趣了啊，养猫很有意思吗？  
　　  
　　一开始的确是趣味十足，但玩腻了的话很快就会厌倦。那家伙又不怎么听话，老实说，我已经想把它扔掉了。  
　　  
　　将军轻轻“哦”了一声：那就快点扔掉吧。不听话的东西，留着也只会给自己找麻烦而已。  
　　  
　　麻烦……吗。  
　　  
　　并非不想留住这座死气沉沉的坟墓里，唯一的一抹生机。但是虑及将军的警告，佐佐木也不得不另作安排。  
　　  
　　土方明显只是善心过剩给自己招来了灾祸还不自知，佐佐木也不认为坂田银时会蠢到把什么重要军情透露给一个十五六岁的孩子。这样一个完全称不上角色的少年会引起上头的注意，看来是有人在背后下了不少功夫，自己的地盘里大概也藏着老鼠吧。  
　　  
　　佐佐木对此并不意外，不如说已经习惯了。能坐到这个位置上，除了过硬的背景和自身的素质，一些见不得光的手段也是并不可少的。在“白夜叉同伙”这个问题上做文章，事态可大可小，但是无论如何，他并不想把这个少年卷入复杂的政治斗争中。土方毕竟是个囚犯，在把老鼠揪出来之前，还是不要再加诸什么特殊待遇引起上头注意的好。  
　　  
　　然后佐佐木度过了一段相当清闲又无聊的时光。老鼠的追查毫无进展。自从把土方调走之后，对方好像销声匿迹了一样，上面也没有再听到什么奇怪的传闻。这样就结束了吗？还以为会有什么大动作结果只是杂鱼而已——深感无趣的男人正盘算着要不要做点什么把老鼠引出洞，思路就被敲门声打断。  
　　  
　　来人没有等待他的应允，敲了三下门就径直走进来。对此佐佐木并不意外，全营上下有胆子这么做的只有一个人而已。  
　　  
　　这是本月的意外死亡名单。请签字。  
　　  
　　今井信女向他递来一份薄薄的文件。佐佐木接过，视线漫不经心地扫过一串串姓名，直到在最后一行上定格——

  
　　  
　　土方十四郎。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　佐佐木赶到的时候，他们正要把土方僵冷的身体扔进尸坑。  
　　  
　　黑发少年的手臂以一种奇怪的方式耷拉在搬运尸体的木板上，应该是骨折了。同样断裂的地方还有两根肋骨和右腿脚踝，或许是在挣扎中被警棍打断的。身上遍布着青紫的伤痕和被凌辱的痕迹，血液凝固成暗红色，和灰黄的泥浆混在一起，已经无从辨认囚服原本的颜色。  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间，佐佐木的眼睑颤抖着垂下，几乎快要闭合，但他到底没有那么做。他只是一动不动地站在少年身边，与他对视着。是的，那无疑是对视。他人已经死了，那双眼睛却好像还活着。那双有如天空般明净、苍蓝色的眼睛在生命的最后一刻还大睁着，仿佛执意想要记录下什么一般，将所有的痛苦、愤怒、不甘、恐惧和挣扎都定格在了眼眶里，无言地控诉着自己的遭遇。  
　　  
　　他们身后站了一圈人，却没人敢说话，甚至没人敢随意猜测这不同寻常的沉默意味着什么，也没几个人能想明白。这一类的事情对谁来说都是司空见惯，习以为常。一切本应如此——土方十四郎，或者不管别的什么，都将和成千上万个罹难者的姓名一样，打印在一张轻飘飘的纸上，封存在文件袋中，堆放在架子上，湮没在尘灰里，没有人会提及，也没有人会在意——  
　　  
　　不过是集中营里一个刚成年的孩子。  
　　  
　　佐佐木沉默了很久，终于慢慢伸出手，将少年的双眼阖上。  
　　  
　　“处理了吧。”  
　　  
　　属下们面面相觑，到底没敢追问要怎么处理。不过也都明白，这次大概是不该按一贯的方式“处理”的。又或许事态并没有他们想象的那么糟，至少他们的长官看上去还很冷静，似乎也不是那么在意这个“意外”……  
　　  
　　然后佐佐木下一句话，就无情地打碎了他们的幻想——  
　　  
　　“把所有和这件事相关的人都给我叫过来。”

  
　　  
　　佐佐木很清楚，不管再怎么追查处分，也已经于事无补。也许一开始把土方放在身边就是个彻头彻尾的错误，之后无论他做什么安排，都无法改变最终的结局。然而对此他并无悔意。良心或者悔恨之类的东西挂在他身上感觉太可笑，一声轻微的喟叹就已是极限。  
　　  
　　只是印刻在记忆深处的那双眼睛，他一直阖不上。当他坚决而冷酷地下达每一个有悖人伦的命令时，总有一双苍蓝色的眼睛，无言地审视着他。而他也坦然地承受着那样的目光，继续履行齿轮的义务。  
　　  
　　直到这台庞大的机器终于轰然坍塌。  
　　  
　　时代的车轮滚滚而过，将帝国的辉煌荣耀统统碾作粉尘。昔日里野狗一般东逃西窜的白夜叉，如今反倒趾高气扬地登堂入室了。佐佐木冷眼看着从出庭起就一直对他怒目而视的银卷发男人，至始至终都没有任何表情，甚至没有说一句话。  
　　  
　　而他的沉默和冷然似乎彻底激怒了坂田银时。当审判结束、他被押下被告席时，男人终于忍不住冲上来一把揪住他的衣襟，狠狠地朝他脸上揍了一拳——  
　　  
　　你杀了他！  
　　  
　　佐佐木啐了一口血沫，抬起头来对着快要在愤恨中失控的男人，缓慢而镇定地说出了被捕以来的第一句话：  
　　  
　　没错，我确实杀了他。但是别忘了，罪魁祸首还是你。  
　　  
　　然后挥开那只微颤的手，整理一下被弄乱的囚服，旁若无人地向着法庭大门走去，也不再回头去看银卷发男人苍白的面孔。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　三天后的行刑日。  
　　  
　　佐佐木被押到刑场中央，站定。  
　　  
　　这是他临死之前的最后一个要求。他这辈子都是站着生，就算沦为死囚也不愿意跪着死。  
　　  
　　子弹上膛的声音在死寂的刑场上显得格外响亮。他能感觉到，几乎所有人的目光都聚集到了他身上。  
　　  
　　就连那双苍蓝色的眼睛，似乎也在不知名的某处，静静注视着他。  
　　  
　　佐佐木从不相信什么鬼神之说，此时却突然想轻声问问那双眼睛，这一刻，你是不是已经等了很久。  
　　  
　　回答他的是一串枪声。他僵立片刻，终于向后倒去——

  
　　  
　　最后倒映在他眼中的，是蓝得没有一丝杂质的天空。


End file.
